


Love Away The Fear

by galacticspaceangel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, calum has a nightmare at the start but its not too bad, hi more cashton fic bc im procrastinating all my other fics, this one is really cut and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticspaceangel/pseuds/galacticspaceangel
Summary: The Cashton fic in which Calum has a reoccurring nightmare about spiders, and Ashton decides to calm him down.Based off of the song "Intertwined" by Dodie.





	Love Away The Fear

Calum felt like he was falling.

He felt the cold wind fall past his body as he was plummeting, the light from the hole he fell into getting smaller and smaller with every blink. Eventually he was falling in a pitch-black room, he had no idea where he was going or how he ended up here. all he knew was that he felt scared and constricted by the darkness.

A red light suddenly filled the room, and calum stopped falling. He’d landed in a large spider web, and he couldn’t move. He tried to wriggle out of the web, but his body wouldn’t move, like he was paralysed. He could hear tiny spiders crawl across the web, their tiny little legs making clicking sounds as they made their way up to the boy.

The spiders started rolling him up in the web and he started feeling tight as they rolled him up into a cocoon. Calum’s chest felt tight and he felt like he was going to faint. His surroundings started getting darker as he felt tiny pins and needles shiver up his arms and legs from the loss of blood. Calum tried to close his eyes, only to find he couldn’t. he was paralysed completely and he couldn’t move. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

 

Ashton was tossing and turning in his sleep, restless and exhausted from the previous day’s events. Ashton, in his half-asleep state, could hear the faint sounds of Calum’s muffled whimpers and cries from the other side of the room.

Ashton sat up in bed and read the clock on the nightstand. 1:49 am. Ashton flopped back onto the mattress, rubbing his eyes. He wanted to go and check on Calum to make sure he was okay, but he also remembers to not wake someone up during a nightmare because it could make it worse. Or was it the other way around? It was too early for this, and he couldn’t remember. Ashton got back into bed, sleep overpowering his anxieties.

But then he heard Calum crying.

Ashton can’t stand to see his bandmates crying, it’s one of his worst fears. He gets up out of the bed and makes his way over to Calum’s bed. He pulls out the covers and lies next to Calum, grabbing some tissues and wiping Calum’s tears. He started to soothe Calum by running his fingers through the boy’s hair, one of Calum’s favourite comforts.

 Soon, Calum began to stop crying, and he rolled over, back facing Ashton. Ashton then scooted behind Calum and wrapped his arms around Calum’s waist, and cuddled the boy. Calum was cold against Ashton’s warm skin, this being because Calum had insisted he wanted a thin blanket to sleep with, which was always a bad idea because Calum always got nightmares if he was cold in his sleep.

Calum shuffled around in his sleep, the sudden warmth from Ashton startling him. Ashton started to whisper soft things into Calum’s ear to get him to calm down again.

 

Calum was wrapped up in the spider web, the spiders were starting to jab at his body through the web with their fangs. Suddenly, a big bright light shone through a crack above where Calum was laying, and the spiders scattered away. The crack got bigger and the red light started fading, and Calum started getting to feel in his arms and legs again. He managed to wriggle out of the web and crawl through the crack in the room, which had now gone from red light to a dark maroon colour.

He stood up and realised he was in a garden, surrounded by flowers of every colour. He looked across the garden and saw Ashton, laying in the patch of daises. Ashton saw the boy and motioned for him to sit down, he was saying something to him but his voice was all jumbled up and quiet. As Calum got closer, he could hear more of what Ashton was saying.

“It’s okay Calum, it’s just me, Ashton, it’s going to be alright. I love you Calum, come and relax with me.” Ashton softly spoke as Calum lay down next to the blonde. They lay there for what felt like hours, staring at the clouds and whispering tokens of affection to each other.

Ashton turned to Calum and left a kiss on his cheek. He then leaned and whispered into Calum’s ear.

“wake up, Calum”

 

Calum shot up in bed, his eyes darting around the room. He felt a loose grip on his waist, panicking and turning over to see Ashton, fast asleep and drooling on his pillow. He lightly shook the boys shoulder and Ashton slowly started to wake.

“Ashton, what are you doing in my bed?” Calum asked, rubbing his eyes.

“you were – were crying in your sleep, so I came and calmed you down and I must have fell ‘sleep” Ashton mumbled, his eyes still closed. Calum felt comforted and relieved. He felt grateful for Ashton soothing him. He turned around and let Ashton continue to cuddle him. He felt warmth in his chest, finally at peace for once in many moons after countless nights of the same nightmare repeatedly, only this time it had a happy ending.

 

Calum awoke again a few hours later and could see the sunrise cracking through the curtains of the hotel room. He decided to peel Ashton’s arms from his body, and make his way towards the window. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled back the curtains. Calum pulled out his phone and turned on some relaxing music, putting the earbuds in his ears.

This was Calum’s favourite time of day, when the sun is only just beginning to crack over the tops of the buildings in front of it and the cold city below them receives its first rays of warmth. Calum smiled, he truly felt relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Ashton’s eyes blinked open, the sun getting caught in his eyes and waking him up. He sat up and saw Calum staring out the window, with soft music blasting from his earbuds. Ashton reached over for his glasses and crawled over across the bed, joining Calum next to the window.

“mind if I join you?” Ashton yawned as he pulled out one of Calum’s earbuds and placed it in his ear. Calum yawned, rubbing his eyes and resting his head on Ashton’s shoulder, Ashton’s invite accepted without words. Ashton looked over and saw Calum’s hand loosely resting on Ashton’s thigh. Ashton grabbed Calum’s hand and ran his fingers over Calum’s knuckles, softly smiling to himself.

Mornings like this were always Calum and Ashton’s favourites, and it has been since the London days, where if one of them woke up early in the morning, he’d wake up the other and climb up onto the roof to watch the sunrise together. It had always been their thing, even if they didn’t have much time to do as of lately, they’d still try to get a chance any morning they could, which wasn’t often.

Ashton could hear Calum softly snoring again, so he carefully pulled both earbuds out and set Calum back onto the bed, Ashton laying down next to him and placing the earbuds back on both of their ears. Ashton slowly closed his eyes again, the two boys blissfully falling back to sleep together, intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave some kudos if u want and follow me at toolateacoustic on tumblr! xx


End file.
